


伤痕

by ida_jpeg



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:14:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24199570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ida_jpeg/pseuds/ida_jpeg
Relationships: Chris Arclight/Tenjou Kaito, Christopher Arclight/Tenjo Kaito
Kudos: 1





	伤痕

|原作：游戏王zexal；  
|弃权，角色和原作都不属于我；  
|PG13，提及极其微量性行为。Ⅴ/天城快斗，玉座+快斗对谈，Ⅴ出场稀薄。有浓厚的个人理解。请依照个人情况谨慎选择是否阅读。

01

快斗知道，克里斯今天请假的原因，是去见父亲的老友。

“啊……是对方来心城参加学术交流会，他以拜会和感谢亡父老友的名义登门拜访的。”托马斯•阿克雷德边拆开带来的布丁外盒，边头也不回的对着快斗说。他身侧的弟弟正在帮忙泡茶，今天克里斯不在研究室自然也赶不上下班时接父亲回家，他们两人来接替哥哥的职责。

“不去失礼。老爸这朋友在我家落难当时，给过经济援助还帮着给克里斯争取过我俩监护权。监护权最后没成，但人家雪中送炭也是事实。再加上和老爸学生时代起就有一直有交情，所以大哥现在不代表父亲拜访，简直太说不过去。”托马斯将布丁摆好，其中一份放在天城快斗前面——今天的下午茶只有他们三个，父亲们和阳斗各有所忙。

“当然，对面不知道我爸现在缩水了，还当是失踪后亡故。我哥也肯定不会告诉他。”他摆摆手，把手中的雕花小勺摆在布丁边，看着水红色头发的男孩把热腾腾的茶轻放在自己面前。托马斯趁着此刻人烟稀少，大大咧咧将自己变作天城家沙发上的狮子一滩。

快斗默不作声看两人忙碌，只在最后点头示意自己已知——是两位客人带了茶点前来，自告奋勇成为下午茶料理担当，至于中途入耳的琐碎言谈，默不作声的记为小费则是些许天城家的地主之谊。天城快斗有足够理由对此波澜不兴，阿克雷德长子没有隐瞒这次会面，早在一周前对方请假时，他便将理由知晓。

但退役的猎人依旧没有彻底松懈自己的耳与眼。Ⅳ的语气里漂浮着些飞絮般的炫耀，甚至还有点幸灾乐祸的看戏味道——就算出身书香门第工作又是偶像，托马斯先生依旧拴不住心里的烈马。他注定做不了一个好的伏击者：狂奔的马群尘土飞扬，让他眼底的躁动和得意跃上眉梢。

而Ⅲ，进退有度的灵巧少年对自己哥哥的洋溢着目的的举动，选择凝视和沉默。聪明的孩子与莽撞的哥哥少有的做了共犯，这供述他们正共享着某些秘密，同时将天城家的长子排斥在外得悄无声息。他注意到了快斗的目光，但这孩子只是眨眨眼，随后看着快斗饮自己泡好的红茶。

“大哥肯定没告诉你——他不止得跟我爸朋友见面，还得顺路跟对方的女儿来个小约会。”

米歇尔屏息盯着快斗。刚成年的研究者闭眼饮茶，而后缓缓将茶杯放下。他抬起眼看向眯眼等着他回应的Ⅳ，灰蓝的天空平静无波：“多谢提示，我知道了。”

阿克雷德的幼子听力敏锐，所以他判定快斗依旧从容，因为茶杯和瓷盘接触时没有任何嘈杂声响。

“哦，不客气。”托马斯大大咧咧的张开双臂靠在小沙发上，扬了扬下巴眯眼笑：“给你个提示：询问大哥的时候请注意语气哦！毕竟……你们才刚开始约会没多久吧？”

“这与你无关。”

他起身去打电话，米歇尔听见自己的哥哥在旁边哼笑。他凝视着快斗的背影，随后收回目光落在对方离席时被碰得歪斜的雕花小勺上。绿眼睛的少年轻轻叹了口气，伸出手去将小小的金属复归原位，没有出声。

02

凌晨四时三十二分，快斗迷迷糊糊的睁开眼睛。

他有些茫然的看了看四周，才意识到自己并不是身在家中。眼前环绕房间的巨大落地窗并没有被窗帘覆盖，他半梦半醒中已将遥遥相对的心之塔和心园的主题酒店收入眼中。两座塔台般对垒的建筑间，天空呈现着水彩画般的透明清丽，从西向东，深藕荷跃入水红又融化成薄荷色。黎明时的星子缀于苍穹，碎裂的珍珠沉浮在即将消失的银河与人造光海，落入眼帘时又无声的与即将消失的各类辉光融为一体。

快斗眨眨眼，低头时才回想起来自己身在何处。

在黎明的落地窗切割中，房间内种种早已变成深色画框，直到雕花上的少年苏醒，化身观赏者。他眼前是被黑暗浸得安宁的柔软织物，夜色和黎明稀释过的呼吸声，还有被自己的体温哄睡的人。银发安安静静的散落在床铺上，从视野的一头蔓延到另一头又无声的跳下床逃跑好久，男人舒展的骨骼被薄薄的肌肉包裹着，在它们的逃亡之路上化作沉默的山岳与丘陵。而造物主本人沉在山与海之间的梦里，安稳好眠，对黎明故事与少年凝视都一无所知。

哦……和克里斯的第二次约会里，他们做爱了。念头跳出脑海时，快斗有点晃神，这才逐步回忆起自己如何对父亲告知外宿，以及进入酒店的种种。伴随着回忆，约会和性爱中被青涩掩盖的难为情开始隐约上泛。他们放置在房间吧台上没有动过的鸡尾酒在黑暗中映着他的影子，杯中的酒早就混合成一团，数种杰作共同产生的细小气泡正默默越过他的身影慢慢上升。

快斗摇摇头。他躺回去，时间还早，决定不去深究自己为何在凌晨突然醒来。

他已没有什么好再去怀疑和顾虑，克里斯已经回来了，今日确实又真实的亲吻他的眉眼，此刻正睡在他身旁。他在沉默中追逐等待多年，现今已经如愿以偿。他缓缓接近银发男人的怀抱，侧过身看着对方的脸慢慢阖眼。彻底睡着前，模糊中他看到克里斯半梦半醒的给他拉上被子。阿克雷德长子无意识中拢他入怀，快斗顺着他的手臂轻轻靠过去，闭上眼睛。

他们睡去。背后天空正在缓缓被注入清水，通透的水彩颜料正悄无声息褪去。巨大的落地窗画框内，天与地的星子们渐渐淡去画纸的另一面入眠。晨曦之下万物色彩暂褪，城市的建筑物被霞光整齐的勾勒出图形，短暂的融成一体。

只有两座高塔依旧遥遥相对，成为画框里的巨大堡垒。

03

“你罕见的没有出声呢，我以为你一定会想办法打断我。”

“我知道阻拦无用。毕竟他喊你来的，就说明他已经预料到甚至等待着如此。那这就不是我能阻拦的事情了。”

“喂……虽然我也猜过这种可能性，但这要确实是他有意为之，也很吓人啊。”

“托马斯哥哥，你认为他是会有误算的人吗？”

“不觉得。可这样我会觉得我或许又一次被骗着参演了他的剧本，有点不爽。我希望他能自己做，不要总让我给他代打。”

“我想他会亲自出场，他总是不甘寂寞的。但既然他决定保密，也说明后面他将拒绝你我参与。”

“那他可最好演得精彩点，让我做观众有点惊喜——最少，也要让我看到天城快斗吃瘪的脸。”

“或许我们更应该担心的是，惊喜过头。”

04

克里斯有点意外快斗的到来，他没告诉快斗自己具体在哪探望父亲的朋友。

“上车，我送你回家。”

机车上的天城快斗对他开口，隔着挡风镜。阿克雷德长子顺从的翻身上后座，将表情和呼吸隐没在备用头盔后。晚风里，他感觉到自己的长发团在脖颈和后脑，有些不习惯的坠感。他抱着快斗的腰，眼前的风景迅速变化中，突兀的想起上次他这样握住对方的腰时是什么时候。

月光于少年常年不见天日的皮肤上作画，蘸着薄汗，洒出浅浅的银河。漂亮的腰背肌肉在他手下轻颤，水渍黏着他的手，犹如蜜酒。

知书达理的克里斯托弗回过神时难为情的僵了一下，但之后又抱得更稳些。性与羞赧又如何？他向来计划周密行事稳妥，所以早在初次吻他的眼时，就未将自己留给含混与退缩。

机车停在他家街区，步行五分钟后将会回到家。暮色四合，斜阳沉落，克里斯记得，上一次他们单独面对面在夕阳里看到对方，还是在第二次约会的傍晚。他摘下头盔，托着底部却犹豫了，转手只打开了挡风镜。

“谢谢你……没想到你会来接我。有点意外，你骑着机车而不是轨道7。”

“轨道7今天放假，和机器美一起去了游马家。关于你，我问了一下你父亲。”

快斗下车，利落的摘下头盔拎着看他：“会面愉快吗？”

“普普通通，替父亲接受朋友的问候和遗憾。”克里斯轻笑，对着快斗眨眼：“我很意外你来。毕竟明天上班就会见到，或者可以电话联络……”

“你父亲今晚加班，我来传话给你。你的弟弟们也已经回家了。”快斗打断他，而后扬起脸，任由自己的半边脸在夕阳下沉入阴影：“还有，我确实想见你。”

“想我了吗？”银发的男人眯眼轻笑，下一秒他面前的少年把头盔放开，随后伸手熟练的解开他的。

银发从保护壳中倾泻时，吻跟着袭来。天城快斗单手拎着对方刚攻占的临时关卡，还伸手搂着他的脖子，将猎物抓得踉跄半步。高出他半头还多的男人慌乱中撑住后座，另一手反射性的握住快斗的腰侧。他们接触得鲁莽又突兀，但夕阳下街道静谧，仿佛万物都在屏息以待。克里斯短暂惊讶后闭上眼，伸手环抱快斗的身体。他侧头，温顺的张开嘴，用呼吸和口腔温度安抚突然进犯的袭击者。他对于吻还是个新手，还只到能在动作中品出对方急切的段落，再往后那些隐隐藏在粘膜下的弦外之音与动机，他还尚未到能揣摩得手的时候。

“是的。所以我来见你。”他在他的耳廓上落下一个吻，随后放开他跨回机车上：“我走了。”

克里斯有些没回过神，愣了片刻后补上一句路上小心。少年坐在机车上转头看着他，与他目光相交，停留了不长不短的时间——前导师疑惑的开口前，他戴上头盔：“你父亲今晚下班后也不会回家，他让我转告你。”

机车在晚风里疾驰而去，后视镜里，银发男人的身影一晃就消失了。驾驶人知道自己看清了那张带着困惑与欲言又止的脸，但天城快斗也知道，解惑人与坦白者并不在他的眼前。

他还要去便利店，带回一罐甜蜜的暗号。

——“如果有金平糖的话，晚间的清茶也可以喝久一点。”亚麻金色头发的男孩在他出门前看向他：“嘛，可以预支给你一些情报作为购物预付：天城快斗是阿克雷德们最不希望看到的结果——作为伴侣，站在长子的身边。”

05

一小碟金平糖在落地窗前的茶桌上躺着，安静的看遥远的霓虹灯光作为背景闪动。梳着麻花辫的小男孩饶有兴味的盯着他们看，直到捏起一颗“噗通”一声落进杯子，才玩够了般扬起脸，直视窗外的悬着的星河。

“我妻子去世时，也是在这样的夜晚。”他的脸上只有一只眼，空洞的半边脸上闪动着宇宙般诡异又奇幻的色彩，但此刻在落地窗前的夜幕下，出乎意料的与温柔的夏夜天幕相和谐。

“时至今日，即使经过了生死，见过了匪夷所思的异世界，我都忘不了她。”小男孩闭眼摇摇头，语调轻快：“她只是与我普通的被父辈介绍相识，而后相处和结婚。我的幼子诞生后一年，她永远的离开了我。”

“她很普通，是个彻彻底底的普通人。甚至都与我热爱的研究毫无关联。”他端起茶杯，缓缓喝了一口又去看窗外：“对我的故事……有什么感想吗？都可以直说，我不会生气哦。”

“……很遗憾。”天城快斗看着他，此刻的玉座有些陌生。

玉座的感情至今并未完整的复原，偶尔还喜欢仗着小孩子外表毫不遮掩的给同僚们搞些捉弄。但此刻，他展露出一种令快斗完全陌生的，带着风霜与迷茫的怀念和温情。拜隆•阿克雷德从未消失，陈年旧事化作三言两语时，就能听见他徘徊在其中的脚步声。

“这结论由现如今感情还是半杯水的我来说，应当比‘拜隆’自己讲述更有些说服力：她是个好伴侣，他们很幸福，但‘拜隆’与她或许并没有如何深切的相爱过。”玉座看着快斗笑了，他的语速慢下来，开始像个真正套在小孩皮囊里的中年人在讲话。

“是的，拜隆成为了三个孩子的好父亲，也在后续的人生中没有新的伴侣。可这些都不能证明拜隆爱她——他无比正常的在失去伴侣后继续活着。‘失去妻子’就像个故事般戛然而止，而后在他的人生里仿佛不存在，也仿佛从未存在过。”

快斗凝视着玉座，不置可否。

“‘我’与并无深情的人经历了相敬如宾，生育后代，然后失去。这称得上厚颜无耻，但我仍可以说，自己明白生活中熟悉的某部分永远消失时的感受。”

玉座坐直了身体，将眼神从落地窗外的天幕上转回，凝视着房子里的星：“快斗，克里斯喜欢你，熟悉你，珍惜你。无论是作为学生，朋友，还是爱慕之人，对他来说你的存在都是无可取代。即使你们之间开始于夹缝，生长在互相不坦白的时间里，甚至爆发过决裂与敌对，感情都没有因此被消磨——作为他的父亲，作为曾经的操偶人，他心湖涟漪因何而起，我太过清晰。”

玉座读不出情绪的眼神直直盯在快斗脸上，他的食指点着下唇，语气是与眼神完全不搭的轻松，甚至带笑：“所以作为伴侣，阿克雷德家最不希望他选择的，就是你。” 

他转转眼睛，像小孩子期待糖果那样笑：“听到这，我想原因你已心知肚明。不，聪明如你，甚至可能在接到我邀约之后，就会不言自明。”

他说完后突然摆摆手，一派小孩子的慌张样：“啊，不要误会，我没有在攻击快斗哦！我家的孩子们也没有想针对你什么的——”

“你不讨厌我。你是怕我离开他。”快斗兀自打断对面孩子气的解释。他开口时语调平稳，像在谈论论文和观测现象：“正如你所期待的，我对他也看得很清楚——再一次目睹失去我，克里斯托弗作为阿克雷德之外的‘自己’，就会彻底坏掉。”

“他是阿克雷德最受器重的长子，是永远不会抛弃母港的舰船。强大又脆弱，善于坚持却弱在期盼，有最好的硬度，也有被砸开细缝之后就会立刻溃不成军的刚度。而我——”

他扯起一边的嘴角笑了：“我的存在能轻轻松松将他的铠甲刺穿。”

“你怕的也不是他爱上我，而是畏惧自己的长子在得到之后，万一中途痛失所爱将会跟着即刻燃尽。余生尚存，而活如已逝。所以你宁愿自己的孩子未得到过最好的，至少不要将所有珍贵的情感寄托于一体，那样或许在不幸降临时，尚有一丝机会可以喘息。”

“你……不，尽管您的感情没有完全复原，但实际上，您比自己预估的要更爱自己的孩子。”

“……有时候，我会觉得你很像菲卡：说起话来又直又硬，尽管说得对也不讨人喜欢。但有些时候……我又觉得你一点不像他，他要是也能坦率的说出话，而不是大喊大叫或者藏在心里，也不至于会成为只有拜隆能当老朋友的人。”

“……关于父亲的事情，我并不想评价太多。”

小男孩笑了两声，表情缓和，托着脸撑在沙发扶手上：“你啊，对克里斯来说仿佛过了剂量和断药都会要命的药……作为父亲，我希望他能幸福，也能避免不测到来时不必那么痛苦。所以我宁愿他选择一个不那么爱的人，或者爱着但是毫无过去瓜葛的人。但是他选了你，深知自己会因此很危险，却仍然如此……我的孩子，即使深知痛苦和失去的恐惧，拖着满身心伤，也依旧选择了昔日剖开过他身体的你。”

“快斗，我这个自私的父亲是不会就刚刚的谈话向你道歉的，因为你迟早该知晓。”

“我也不需要。而且这些我早就知道。”他回视，眼神笃定的看向对方：

“我不会死的——绝不会轻易的牺牲和死去，将他独自一人抛在世界里。”

玉座笑了，这次他唇边的笑容和眼神融合在了一起：“好，我期待着。”

“好，今天的晚间茶点就到此为止吧——”小男孩声音嘹亮起来，他拍拍手，起身跳下沙发：“那，收拾桌子就拜托快斗咯……”

“拜隆先生，我认为，您确实是爱着自己太太的。不然，如今感情尚不完全的你，就不会在此刻谈起感情时再提起她。”快斗的声音传来，让玉座脚步一顿，他回头时看到快斗正看向他，灰蓝色的眼在天幕下缓缓的眨了眨：“真正的无法割舍并不一定是时刻痛彻心扉，也会是正常的生活中，永远少了某个自己找不到的角落。”

他眼神移开，转向窗外：“就像克里斯离开的那几年，我的生活。我没有活不下去，但是我知道有些东西跟着他一起走了。”

房间里寂静了一会儿，小朋友的脚步声又响了起来，步伐轻快。门锁被转动的声音响起，快斗没有去看，直到声音转到一半又突然停止。

“你知道我为什么明知道他要见朋友的女儿，还是让他去了吗？尽管我是个自私自利还坏心眼的不负责任父亲，但也至少该装模作样的扛起枪，把摸上门的小男孩从家里赶走。”黑暗里，背对着门外光源的玉座表情让人看不清，“世间真理：一个男孩，如果会被扛枪的父亲直接吓跑，那么当然不会是最终能留在他身边的那个。”

“你会来找我，我很高兴。”他眯起眼睛，回头对快斗比了一个OK。

快斗在黑暗中撇嘴：“……拿自己老朋友的女儿当诱饵，引我来威胁和坦白的吗？”

“正是这样。我可是个狡猾的老头哦，不然可当不了你老爸的朋友。”

天城家的长子皱起眉，但又对他搬出的父亲和自贬，一时间无法下嘴。

“你皱眉的样子真的很有趣——不过早点睡吧，克里斯要心疼你了，我也会心疼克里斯的——”

“玉座，克里斯早就不再只是你的孩子了，以后请少戏弄他。”

“快斗……分享所有权这种事，就不要跟刚放下枪的父亲强调比较好——我是他父亲，所以你要牢记，有些事如果我想阻拦，你一开始就绝不是我的对手。”玉座看着他笑了，“就比如，你们每天早上在更衣室的吻，再提前五分钟怎么样？我每天都绕路去买果汁，自动贩卖机能提供的选择已经让我厌倦了。”

看着快斗一愣，小男孩得意的咧嘴笑：“我面皮薄的长子发觉了也不会轻易开口的。所以还请你注意控制地点和时间，年轻的天城先生。”

“多谢提示。我也会记得，给研究所增设台新自动贩卖机的。”快斗的回答带着些恶狠狠，让玉座听得愉快极了。

06

快斗在第二天的更衣室里，给了克里斯一个漫长的吻。

“我知道你昨天顺路相亲了。”他放开克里斯的时候，气息还不平稳，他咬着对方的下唇，声音也含混不清。

“克里斯……我不生气，但你最好明白我已经在你身边了，所以今后都没有下一次。”

克里斯带着歉意吻他的额头，而后直视着他的眼睛：“抱歉，快斗……我之所以没有告诉你，并不是想瞒着你。而是我已经决定，未来我无论去哪里，我都只会选择你。”

——我的孩子，即使深知痛苦和失去的恐惧，拖着满身心伤，也依旧选择了昔日剖开过他身体的你。

乱斗轻轻叹了口气，抿嘴之后再次拥抱他：“我知道的。”也正因为知晓，所以该如何才能继续对你懊恼？他们之间可以被命运和闹剧生拉硬拽出对决，却无法真正的生出仇恨与厌恶。就如同当下，直截的抱歉和坦诚阐述，就让快斗没了脾气。

“委屈的话，请尽管接受我的补偿，怎么样都没问题。”克里斯鼻尖顶着他的鼻尖开口。快斗抬头，张嘴轻轻咬上去，听见对方小声惊叫。

“你确实该做好准备，虽然不是罪魁祸首，但我也不会轻易放过你。”

07

玉座想起他得知克里斯和快斗约会的那天晚间，和克里斯的谈话。

玉座问克里斯，说：“如果，我是说如果，当时复仇成功了，达成了我的愿望，之后你会怎么样呢？”

玉座的愿望里，菲卡会在异世界分崩离析，他的两个儿子会成为最好的陪葬。而阿克雷德三个孩子，或许会在这之后醒来，听着自己作为胜利的笑声和嘲讽。他的孩子们无疑知晓小个子父亲所求为何，而现在，玉座直截的向他的长子询问起了看法。

克里斯回答：“我无法舍弃您和弟弟们，所以到那时依旧会是您的孩子，是这个家里的一员。以孩子和成员的身份，伴您左右。”

玉座笑了。他偏头看自己的长子：“你没有说全，对吗？我了解你，或者说我了解我所有的孩子们。克里斯，你对身为父亲的我有无可动摇的忠诚，但你本身是非常正直和纯粹的。我不认为，你能够在为我做成那种事之后，还能保持自我。这样的你是可以背负罪恶，但消化和接受是绝对不行的。某种意义上讲，你是我三个孩子里最脆弱的。所以，如果真的到那一天，你到那时候必然会……”

小个子男孩打了一个响指，作为折断意思的手势。

“我不认为你没想到过这个，你对自己的估量是非常精准的。”他看着自己的孩子说完，“你不必顾虑我的感受，我想听的是你最纯粹的真心。”

他的孩子沉默了一下，笑了，然后点了点头：“是的，但我是您的孩子和家里的长兄，就必然不会擅自离开。那我将永远属于这个家庭的一员，永不背离。所以我不会死去，即使承受不了也绝不死去。我将活着。”

他父亲看着他，等着他继续。

克里斯轻笑，平和的：“但‘属于我自己的那部分’会死，不会再存在。长子和家族的一员将是我余生全部的意义，伴随您和弟弟们，直到这个生命的尽头。”

玉座凝视着他，点点头：“我不在的这几年里你真的一点都没有变，依旧是我顺服又有棱角的孩子。我能命令自己的孩子，我能用一句话就困住幼子们的长兄，但我作为一个父亲是无法真正而彻底征服你的自我。”

克里斯微微颔首，而后抬头平静的直视父亲：“我无法交付给您的部分，令您失望吗？”

“当然没有。”玉座回答，“能固守着这份纯粹和高傲的你，令我感到格外骄傲。”

“无论被命运之线如何牵动和缠绕，都会固守自我。没有比这更出色的阐述和选择了。我是父亲，但不是你命运的操偶师，尽管我能遇见到你未来的痛苦和艰难，但我依旧尊重你的选择。我祝福你，克里斯托弗，我的长子。”

克里斯轻轻低头，对他道谢。

08

托马斯•阿克雷德对兄长突然要带快斗回家吃饭的做法十分不解和反对——他要没记错，几十个小时前老爸刚刚给克里斯牵了一门相亲，他和米歇尔还为此从老爹那走了个写作接人读作传话示威的小程序。现在就答应让快斗登门，怕不是晚间餐桌要变成眼刀横飞的战乱地区？

然而他还是跟着米歇尔一起把客房开窗通风，晾晒被褥，跟家政机器人一起忙来忙去。

“老爹在想什么啊？又是相亲又是让人试探快斗的，结果现在自己要开门迎客？态度转变的太过了吧？”

米歇尔轻笑几声，把最后一扇窗户打开，让阳光一下子流泻在房间里：“说不定，这才是父亲一开始的目的。”

“啊哈？怎么可能？父亲绝对是我‘最讨厌快斗战线’的第一战友，绝不可能通敌！”

晨起的玉座听着自己两个儿子拌嘴的声音笑了笑。他扭过头，看到克里斯走下来，向他道早安，他已经成年的长子似乎是突然想到了什么，突然对他笑得格外的腼腆。

“事出突然……非常感谢您的理解，父亲。”

“理所应当的。按照礼数，即使是相熟之人，我也当然该和孩子选择的伴侣有一个正式的见面礼。”

克里斯对他点头，转头去了厨房。而玉座看着他的背影，擅自决定今天要临时睡个午觉——虽然早就打了招呼，也暗暗扯过皮，但这不影响他今晚依旧要聚精会神的应付晚上那个自己送上门的，对那个高傲又纯粹的小东西，毫无顾虑的放手一搏。

END


End file.
